Listen to Your Heart
by Slayer's Angelus
Summary: King Henry is about to learn the hard way what happens when you listen to certain parts of your anatomy and not your heart. ONE-SHOT.


**Listen to Your Heart**

**Summary:** King Henry is about to learn the hard way what happens when you listen to certain parts of your anatomy and not your heart. ONE-SHOT.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_*-_- TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_*-_**

Anne had just been arrested and escorted to the Tower until her trial was to take place. Henry decided it was time to get the male heir he so wanted or at least practice the act.

As he approached Jane's rooms through the various private and hidden corridors and passageways available to the king, he overheard raised voices the closer he got. Henry was able to clearly make out the voices of his beloved Jane, as well as, the voices of her father and brothers, as they praised her for planting the seed of doubt with the King and using the tried and true methods to steal the crown from an ordained Queen.

It wasn't until Henry heard Jane speak about her plans for when she was Queen that he began to realize that he had not only been wrong about Jane but that everything that was happening at court were lies. Vicious lies. He was able to further gather that Jane was unable to carry a child and that the plan was to place a Seymour bastard on the throne of England.

Learning of the treachery, Henry carefully retraced his steps and quickly moved the Queens apartments. He ordered the servants present to stop packing the Queens belongings and replace them exactly in the right places.

He then hurried to Master Cromwell's offices, where he ordered arrest warrants to be drawn up for the entire Seymour family on the grounds of High Treason. Henry further ordered that the utmost discretion be used; no one was to know until the right moment.

He quietly ordered his servant to saddle his horse for a journey. Only Cromwell knew of his destination. The Tower.

Hours later just as the sun was setting, Henry arrived on the Tower green. Master Kingston greeted him as he approached the doors, where Henry ordered him to bring him to the Queen. As much as Henry wanted to forget the charges, he needed to know that they were all lies.

Arriving at the door to Anne's rooms, more of a cell, he was surprised to find the room silent except for an errant sniffle every so often. Both he and Anne had a great love for fine music and intelligent conversation. Anne was rarely silent and always displayed her education when she could.

The door was opened and Henry saw a sight he never wished to see again; Anne, silent tears streaming from her eyes, she was heartbroken. The only other time he had seen her like this was just after she miscarried their son. He knew it was wrong of him to lay the blame on her. He slowly entered the cell; with a flick of his wrist he dismissed her ladies. He approached Anne and felt his chest tighten. Anne glanced at him through her tear filled eyes. He kneeled before her, raised her chin with his hand and simply asked her, "Did you do any of what you were accused of?"

Silently, she slowly shook her head then whispered "No."

Henry was aware that by accepting her answer, which he knew in his heart as truth, and telling her of the Seymour's Treason, he was opening a door that England may never recover from.

He made a silent promise to himself and god, if Anne was willing to forgive him is sins, together they would make a new future for themselves, their family, and for England.

He gathered Anne in his arms and carried her out the door of the cell and swiftly exited the tower to the awaiting carriage bound for Whitehall Palace.

Upon their arrival, they were met by Cromwell. Henry ordered the Queen's innocence be spread throughout all of England. The Seymour's would bear witness to one more Royal wedding before their arrests.

It was to be kept quiet that the King and Queen were aware of the Seymour's treachery.

Henry and Anne would have a very public vow renewal ceremony to let the world know they were indeed truly and lawfully married. They would make things right with their children, their people and themselves.

Then, they would prepare to give England the long awaited son and heir to the throne. By listening to his heart, Henry VIII, saved not only the life of his beloved Queen, but also England.

The End.

**_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_*-_- TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_*-_**


End file.
